


Antique Bakery Ficlets

by Todesengel



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected Antique Bakery ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tachibana/Ono/Chikage

"I'm going home," Tachibana said, because he knew when he wasn't wanted, and even if Chikage had an IQ lower than ketchup, well. Ono was a magic gay and they'd done something in the rain which made Chikage blush and smile, and honestly. Watching the two of them flirt (or, rather, watching Ono flirt and watching Chikage completely miss the meaning behind the flirting) was so low on his list of things he wanted to do right now that even an emergency root canal sounded like more fun.

"Wait for me," Chikage said, and Ono shot Tachibana this look that was two-fifths murderous rage, one-fifth jealousy and the rest made up of that aching, desperate longing that had filled his eyes back when they were stupid teens. And that had, really, been the last time anybody had actually wanted him.

"Fine." Tachibana shrugged off his coat and slouched down at one of the tables. "I'll stay. For a little while."

"Thank you," Ono mouthed at him, and smiled, while Chikage looked between them, all lost and confused, just like he normally was.

"Yeah well. Just don't expect a raise."


	2. Tattoo (Tachibana, Ono, Eiji)

"Lemme see it," Ono says and Eiji starts because he thinks Ono is talking to him, and squeezes the icing bag too hard. It makes a loud BLORP noise as it oozes out of the top of the bag and gets all over his hand and counter and floor and _everywhere_ , and he turns around, all ready to start apologizing, which is when he realizes that Ono is talking to Tachibana, and not him.

"Get away from me, you freak."

"Come on, let me see it." Ono's hands are pulling on the old geezer's waistband and Eiji's pretty sure that the two of them have forgotten that he's in here, and he's not sure if he wants to say anything yet, 'cause the gingerbread cookies he'd been icing are definitely ruined and he'd really rather not have Ono give him that small, patient smile which hurts more than disappointment.

"No! And how the hell do you know about it anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Ono doesn't wave his hands, since they're otherwise occupied, but Eiji can practically see the gesture nonetheless.

"Leggo of me, Ono, you're--"

The two of them fall with a clatter of baking pans and cooling racks, and Eiji doesn't quite see _how_ it happens (although he's got a pretty good idea) but all of a sudden Tachibana's got his pants pulled down (and there's no way that it can be sanitary to have the old geezer’s piece waving around in the kitchen -- who knows what kinds of diseases it's carrying) and his arm thrown over his eyes and Ono is looking away and there's this weird awkwardness between them that has nothing to do with the fact that Tachibana is half-naked and Ono is straddling his legs and it kind of looks like sex from where Eiji's standing.

"I'm sorry," Ono says.

"Yeah, well."

"I didn't know."

"Obviously." Tachibana says as he pulls up his pants, and it's obvious that he's embarrassed about something, which Eiji completely doesn't get 'cause it wasn't like the geezer got hard or anything.

"Is that the date--" Ono starts to say, and then he closes his mouth and helps Tachibana up, and starts talking about the flourless chocolate cake he's going to make as tomorrow's special. Tachibana nods along, and the two of them walk back out of the kitchen, and it's all so strange and awkward and Eiji still has no idea why it's this way. Ono didn't get all weird like this after that whole thing with Chikage and that was way more like sex than what happened just now.

The icing is hard and it crackles when he flexes his hand, the noise startling him a little. He looks down at his ruined cookies and stops thinking about the weirdness between Ono and Tachibana, because there are more important things to think about right now -- baking and icing and mixtures and flavors, and by the time the door to the kitchen has stopped swinging, he's completely forgotten about what he just saw and is too busy thinking about whether eating the spoiled cookies will count as his one treat for the day.


	3. Cake (Chikage and his daughter)

The cake is misshapen and the middle sags a little and the glaze on the pears looks burnt. It's quite possibly one of the most unappetizing things she's ever seen before, and she really doesn't want to take a bite, but Chikage and Kaedeko are giving her identical expressions of innocent expectation, like a pair of flour-coated golden retriever puppies, so she cuts off a piece of the slice in front of her with her fork and pushes it around a little on the plate. She's wondering if she can sue Keiichiro if she gets food poisoning from eating at his stupid little store, when Keiichiro leans down and says, "Don't worry. They were supervised."


End file.
